


One

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Body Horror, Dismemberment, Gen, Gore, Horror, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Written for AUGtober 2019. The first time Adam was on the operating table, David Sarif had been working to rebuild him. Now someone else is working to take him apart.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AUGtober 2019 prompts - "harvest" and "vivisection". Warnings that it is therefore fittingly gruesome and gory.

It's strange when your tear ducts are still working, yet there's no eyeballs left for them to lubricate. You feel it—that soft, wet _trickle_ into hollow sockets, where muscles spasm, twitch to control implants that are no longer there.

You'd reach up to wipe the tears away, but you have no hands. No arms to fight. No legs to run. Nothing left but the augs inside your torso.

They'll be back to harvest those, next.

At first you'd screamed, struggled, but the carbon fibre straps around your limbs had held fast. Electromagnetic pulses turned your every movement to spasms until the drills and blades and shears descended, and now all that's left are empty docks where augs should go.

The Harvesters worked on you with the efficiency of surgeons and the voracity of butchers. Under the sickly blue lights you cried out, surrounded by masked faces and gloved hands and plastic sheets, while vicious tools plunged into the faults between aug and flesh. Muscle anchors tore loose and blood sprayed to turn black and gold to crimson, dripping to the tiled floor as those parts of you were carried away. Then metal scoops found your eyeballs and everything went dark.

The darkness didn't even last. _HUD unavailable _now taunts you in red, the basic error message programmed into your array of neural chips. _Insert compatible retinal prosthesis._

You can't. You no longer want to.

No longer want to fight. No longer want to scream.

You just want it to end.

Footsteps on ceramic tiles. Your pulse picks up, carbon and plastic around your heart constricting in fear. Rubber soles squelch on a blood slicked floor. Harsh voices in a language you don't understand.

You smell something harsh like ethanol and the chill of sharp, cruel metal touches your chest.


End file.
